Recomeçar
by Louisecohen
Summary: Isabella Swan a princípio parecia ser uma garota normal, mas quando começa a conhecê-la, Edward percebe que ela é uma mulher misteriosa e cheia de segredos. O que aquela garota tinha que se recusava a demonstrar qualquer tipo de sentimento? O que ela escondia? Edward não tinha ideia que Isabella e seu segredo mudariam a sua vida para sempre.


Capitulo 1

Ovelha negra da família. Eu podia ser considerada uma no exato momento que escolhi cursar medicina veterinária. Meu avô e meu pai, como políticos, gostariam que seu neto e filho - eu - honrasse e seguisse o mesmo caminho, cursando ciências políticas. O que eu não fiz. Desde então, eu precisava aguentar comentários do tipo _'' Veterinário_? Isso não dá dinheiro'' Ou '' _Você poderia ser alguém como o seu avô_ ''.

Como um bom apaixonado por animais, eu tinha um vira-lata preto. Tyrion havia sido abandonado assim que nasceu. O encontrei na rua, perto de uma lixeira, choramingando de fome. Após dá-lo de beber e comer o levei até a Matt, meu amigo que tinha uma clinica veterinária. Quatro anos depois, Tyrion estava enorme, feliz e saudável vivendo comigo na casa de meus pais.

— Você podia pedir para seu cachorro não comer meus sapatos novos? - Carlisle resmungou no café da manhã.

— É só você não deixá-lo jogados, tio — Alex, meu primo respondeu - Coitado, ele não tem culpa.

Alex era dois anos mais novos do que eu e desde que havia decidido seguir a carreira de nosso avô, mudou-se da sua casa no Canadá e passou a morar conosco, em Nova York. Isso já fazia um ano. Alex era o irmão que eu não tive e eu podia ver nos olhos e nas ações de Carlisle que Alex era o filho perfeito que ele tanto havia desejado.

— Que seja. Meus mocassins agradecem.

— Ok, pai. - Limpei meus lábios no guardanapo e me levantei — Vou levá-lo para passear.

— Ed, vou levar o seu carro hoje a tarde para resolver aquele barulho, ok?

— OK, Alex. — Agradeci. — Valeu mesmo.

Assoviei e em questões de segundos Tyrion apareceu abanando o rabo alegremente, já sabendo que iríamos sair. Coloquei sua coleira e fui para a rua.

Meu novo apartamento estava passando por uma reforma e mais algumas semanas, eu estaria longe de Carlisle e seu mau humor matinal.

Tyrion como sempre havia sido um bom cachorro, soltei-o da coleira quando chegamos à pracinha que costumávamos ficar. Eram 7 da manhã, então o lugar ainda estava meio vazio, apenas ocupando por algumas mães, babás e crianças.

Tyrion saiu andando e farejando e eu fui atrás, seguindo seu caminho. Quando vi, já estávamos um pouco longe do parque. Pensei em chamá-lo, para que pudéssemos voltar, mas uma freada de um carro e o grito de uma mulher me assustou. Tyrion saiu correndo em direção ao barulho e eu fui atrás, rezando para que não tivesse acontecido nenhum acidente sério.

Paramos próximos a uma mulher que gritava ofensas para um carro que logo saiu em disparada. Ela voltou correndo para o canto da pista e quando Tyrion correu em sua direção, vi que nos pés daquela mulher havia um... Gato.

— Saía daqui! - Ela gritou furiosa para Tyrion, que deu um passo para trás, sentindo-se intimidado.

— O que aconteceu? – Perguntei me aproximando.

— Aquele... Aquele carro. — Ela disse entre os soluços. — Eu estava passando e esse gatinho também... Ele ia atravessar a pista. Acho que ele é meio cego... Não sei. Só sei que ele não viu o carro e o maldito atropelou... Ele atropelou e foi embora, sem prestar nenhum socorro e eu fiquei com muita raiva, muita, porque isso...

— Ei! Acalme-se! — Pedi erguendo minhas mãos. A mulher estava em pânico e o gato miando, provavelmente com dor. Abaixei-me, tentando descobrir o que havia acontecido com o animal.

— Não mexa nele! Você vai machucá-lo!

— Ele já está machucado! — Falei irritado — E aliás, sou veterinário.

— Ahh. Desculpe-me. - A tal mulher sussurrou, envergonhada.

— Acho que ele teve uma fratura pélvica — Suspirei — Precisamos levá-lo para a clínica.

— Leve-o! Por favor.

— Preciso que me empreste sua pasta. — Ela me entregou a pasta que carregava, e usando aquele objeto como maca, coloquei o bichano com todo cuidado em cima dela. Enquanto eu tentava acalmar o gato que miava muito, a mulher parou um táxi. De inicio o motorista se recusou a transportar dois animais em seu carro, mas quando lhe avisei que iria pagá-lo o triplo da corrida, ele aceitou.

A clínica onde eu trabalhava ficava à uma hora de distancia, então formos para a clínica de Matt, onde o gato rapidamente foi atendido. Expliquei em poucas palavras para ele sobre o que havia acontecido e depois de medicá-lo por causa da dor, levou-o para a sala de cirurgia.

— Será que ele vai ficar bem? — Ela perguntou preocupada.

— Tenho certeza que sim.

Pela primeira vez naquela manhã, parei para observar a mulher nervosa ao meu lado. Ela não devia ter mais do que vinte cinco anos. Trajava calça, blusa e tênis pretos. Seus cabelos longos eram de um castanho claro, com as pontas pintadas de... Azul. Quem pitava o cabelo de azul? Pelo visto, ela.  
Parecendo perceber que eu estava a encarando, ela me olhou de volta. Seus lábios carnudos, as sobrancelhas arqueadas grossas e com uma expressão desafiadora. Foi então que eu percebi que ela era... Linda. Muito.

— O que foi?

— Você...

— O que tem eu?

— Não me disse o seu nome.

— Ah. — Ela se remexeu na cadeira, jogando os cabelos para o lado. Eu sabia que ela não tinha feito aquele gesto tentando parecer sexy, mas ela tinha ficado e muito! — Me chamo... Isabella. E você?

— Edward. Edward Cullen.

Ela abriu um sorriso forçado e assentiu como se dissesse '' Prazer em conhecê-lo ''. Mas não disse.

— Eu acredito que uma cirurgia desse tipo deve ser um pouco... Digamos cara, então se você me disser que aqui aceita cartão de crédito eu ficaria muito feliz.

— Não se preocupe com isso, Isabella. Matt sempre gostou de ajudar. Ele não irá cobrar nada.

— Mas...

— Sério, não se preocupe. OK? — Ela assentiu em resposta — Você pretende ficar com o bichano?

— Sim.

— Isso é ótimo. — Sorri. Olhei a hora em meu relógio e meu sorriso morreu. O trabalho me chamava — Sinto muito, eu preciso ir.

— Tudo bem. Muito obrigada pela sua ajuda. Não sei o que seria dele se você não tivesse por lá.

— Fico feliz em ser útil. Mas graças ao Tyrion. Foi ele que achou vocês.

Dessa vez ela abriu um sorriso verdadeiro e agachou-se para afagar a cabeça dele.

— Você não quer uma carona para voltar para casa? Posso deixar um táxi pago e...

— Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe.

— OK. — Respondi sem querer ir embora.

— Tchau.

— Tchau. - Me despedi de Isabella, sentindo que aquela _não_ seria a ultima vez que eu a veria.


End file.
